The amenment of Destiny
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Destiny doesn't always have to be predetermined. It can change. The routes can change and people in it can change. Darren is faced with a dark destiny that sees that he is The Lord of the Shadows while his feelings for Debbi Hemlock deepen. Dar x deb Ch 8


_tomboysparkman007: Hello everyone, this is a tale of two lovers who try and over overcome the obstacles of their lives. It is in Darren's point of view and takes place during the 8th book, allies of the night. The pairing are Darren and Debbie so if you don't like it…. Dunno ;) I do look forward to your reviews, so please do read and review_

_x x x_

_

* * *

_

That night Mr Crepsley had assured me that Debbie would be fine and that she wouldn't let us down during the search. He said she would eventually rise to the challenge. She wasn't faring too well in today's search, but that was not the only thing that was on my mind. This was not about whether she would cope or not. No. This was a matter of life and death. Debbie was always a fighter; even since we were teenagers I could see it in her eyes. The way they would narrow when I talked of giving up. The way her eyes would dart for ideas when things seemed lost. The way she simply was just says that she doesn't give up.

However, this whole battle against the Vampanzes would only expose her to the War of the Scars. I didn't want that. I didn't want her involved in this. No way. Even a Vampire had to think twice when going up against a Vampanze. What chances did a human being have? Every bit of this search and Debbie together screamed 'danger' in the back of my head. I didn't like it one bit, but then again what say did I have? I was the one who exposed that I was a vampire to her, so I had to suffer the consequence for my actions.

I sighed as I pressed the back of my head against the wall in frustration. Everyone else was asleep, resting up for the hunt tonight, but I just sat there, not being able to go to sleep. My t-shirt clung to my body while my legs were buried in my sleeping bag and my hair felt heavy on my head. The dark strands probably in its usual messy or spikey state. I looked across the room to find Harkat sound asleep with not nightmares for once. That was good; at least he can rest up for the hunt. My mind began to wonder again and this time to another one of my major concerns, The Lord of the Shadows. The witch Evanna had told me that there would be two paths that the world would have to take which would be decided by The War of the Scars. One future is where the Vampanze are victorious and the fall of the Vampires comes about with the Lord of the Vampanze as the ruler of the night. The other future, the one that disturbs me, is the where the Vampires are the victors but there emerges and evil figure known as the Lord of the Shadows who brings about annihilation of both clans.

As for who this Lord is. Well, that's the very disturbing part isn't it? Because I know exactly who it is. It's me. The half-vampire Darren Shan. The Vampire Prince. The kid who wanted nothing to do with the world of the shadows to begin with. When Evanna first told me, I was shocked as anyone would be. Then came the denial. I couldn't be the Lord of the Shadows. I would never destroy my clan. My friends. Mr Crepsley. Vancha. Harkat. Never! And Debbi….

I would rather die than ever think about hurting her. She was always kind hearted, funny and determined to do what her mind or heart told her to. I would never hurt her. Above everything, I loved her. I loved her so much that it hurt so damn much. That Friday at her house, I never meant to force myself on her. Never meant to make her cry. I just wanted to kiss her. I wanted to get past this whole façade with my appearance and want a real relationship again with her. There was the older mature side of me, the real side, that wanted her so damn much. It made me hate being a half-vampire. Maybe if I was still human we would have been together. No appearances to get in the way. No war to worry about. No danger. Just me and her against the world. But then again, life was just cruel like that. Des Tiny was….

I slowly gazed across the room. Steve was asleep on the couch, his arm swinging off the edge as he snored softly with a blanket draped around him. Harkat was across the room with Vancha sleeping a while away from him. The smelly Prince snored loudly with no blanket around him. I'm surprised none of the others had woken up! Mr Crepsley was sound asleep in his own room while Debbie was in hers. Sleeping no doubt. The Curtain in the room let in a small steam of sunlight that bounced off the broken pieces of a mirror in the corner directly into my eyes. I squinted and put my arm up to block it. It got annoying after a while, so I got up to pick of the pieces and bin them. Slowly, I picked up the pieces with caution until one of the larger pieces caught my eye, literally! The reflection in the broken mirror was of bright green eyes with cat like black slits. I shook my head before looking at it again. They were gone, replaced by my normal eyes. The green eyes with normal pupils that didn't look like savage animals…. Was I imagining it? No, I couldn't have been. My eyes were possibly playing tricks on me though.

I quickly picked up the pieces and made my way to the kitchen where I disposed of them. I walked over to the taps, wet my hands and ran it through my hair. God, it felt refreshing! My hair stood in a spikey state after that, but I needed to sleep and I usually found that when I'm cold I tend to sleep with ease. After a while my head felt so much cooler so I made my way past Mr Crepsley and Debbie's rooms to where my sleeping bag was only to be stopped by some movement from Debbie's' room. I pressed my back against the wall. I swear she was supposed to be asleep, what was going on? Slowly, ever so slowly I opened the door and peeped through it and it was nothing to fear. Debbie stood near the wide open window, her dressing grown open and flapping around her.

"Debbie?" I called as I walked through the door towards her "How come you're not asleep? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, Darren!" She yelped as she turned around to face me, revealing her red night grown with laces "No, nothings the matter. Just couldn't get to sleep."

I nodded and stood next to her, trying not to look at her for too long in case she would notice and bring it up. She looked so gorgeous in that gown. It suited her brown skin so magnificently. Her hair was also let down past her shoulders. She looked…. Wow. I snapped out of my train of thought about her and began focusing on the outside world.

"Is that really how you live your life Darren?" She asked, a look of concern crossing her face "Always on the run, hiding, only coming out at night?"

I sighed "No, not always. I do have nice relaxing moments too. It's just the war that's got all of us wound up lately. Besides, I'm not a full vampire yet so there's no need for me to hide from the sun."

I looked at her again and this time didn't tear my gaze away from her and I'm pretty sure she noticed. I wanted this robotic conversation between us to just stop. Ever since that Friday night we hadn't talked to each other much and avoided the topic entirely. Not anymore.

"Debbie, I meant every word when I said I love you," I whispered, leaning on the window "I know you think-"

"Stop it Darren! Please," she pleaded as her eyes locked into mine "It doesn't matter bout how we feel. To the world I'm your teacher and a grown woman. You're a student and a teen. Our feelings are never going to change that!"

"I don't care what they think! The world itself is a façade. We all play out our parts don't we? We're like actors and actresses. The world only sees one side to all of us." I was getting angry and Debbie could obviously tell, so I cooled down and took her hand in mine "Debbie, look, how do you feel about me? Touch your heart and be honest. Please. Because it's killing me."

I folded her hands and put them on her chest. The distance between both her and my body was becoming very small. She looked at me, her dark brown eyes exploring my green ones before our lips met in a kiss. I closed my eyes and became lost in the moment. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she snaked her arms around my neck, her hands then started to roam around my hair. We kissed desperately as if it was the end of the world and we only had this one chance. My hands clamped hard around her back, pulling her closer to me. My tongue in her mouth, exploring ever corner of it as our tounge swirled around each other. I could feel myself hungry for more. Wanting her so much. Was this what you called lust? To hell with it if it is, because right then and there I didn't really care. I wanted Debbie. To drown in her and be with her. To tell her exactly how I felt about her.

Debbie slowly broke away from me then took hold of the front of my shirt, pulling me towards the bed with a seductive look on her face. She sat down first, and then I followed, crawling over to her and locking my lips with hers yet again. Her hands sneaked beneath my shirt, her fingers tracing up and down my torso until she stopped all of a sudden. Then she pulled my shirt off and her lips left mine as her gaze was fixed on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear, my voice hoarse not sounding like my own at all.

Debbie's hand slowly traced over a scar that stretched from my shoulder and down to my collar bone. She shuddered as she looked at it, "what happed?"

My hands were busy unfastening her bra and tugging her gown off so I stopped. I put my hand on the side of her face while the other supported my weight over her. "It was when we were ambushed by the Vampanze not too long ago. I was careless so I paid the price. The tip of the sword the Vampanze was carrying slashed down my shoulder and left the scar that you can see. Don't worry about it."

With that I recaptured her lips, moving down to her neck. Biting, kissing her as she moaned in pleasure. And the rest of the night just flew past as I cooed words of love into her ear, telling her how much she meant to me. Making love to the one and only woman that will always be in my heart. The women who will always make my soul stir and do anything for her….

* * *

_Hmmm, I hope I didn't over do it on the adult content. And Debbie…. I dunno. So tell me what you think so I can improve. Thanks a dozen people :D_

_Read and review! x x x_


End file.
